diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/10 July 2017
04:34 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 04:35 Ah 04:35 It is the ancient guardian 04:35 That may mean Master Ursuul will arrive soon 04:55 Guess not... 05:02 Back 05:02 Welcome, TBOO 05:02 Hi 05:02 Hi 05:02 hi 05:03 I made some extensions of Mega Destroyer, Auto Tank and other stuff that needs to be made longer 05:03 Seriously, though 05:03 Skye joined too. 05:03 Welcome. 05:03 How do you make an article like "Triangle" longer? 05:03 thanks 05:04 I saw Skye on the top editors 05:05 I kind of ditched making Green Square longer because, well, making things like that longer really takes skill lel 05:05 Good job guys 05:07 heh heh 05:10 Also, how do you proofread and get it detected? I proofreader Twin but it didn't disappear 05:13 Yea, they stay there for awhile 05:13 But they disappear eventually. 05:14 Your edits are really good, actually, TBOO 05:21 Thanks 05:21 Sorry for not replying, was reading some stuff 05:23 I'm just kinda here lol 05:23 Scanning the internet while barely being relevant :P 05:23 Waiting to see if some interesting stuff goes down tonight 05:24 Hi 05:24 Hi 05:24 Hi 05:25 Welcome, Tidal 05:27 And then everybody did nothing 05:27 But not talk to each other 05:28 I broke the chain 05:28 Muahhaha? 05:28 Mweh heh heh. 05:28 s OH HO HO 05:29 Bwa hee hee ha. 05:29 AH HA HA HA HEE HEE HEE HA! 05:29 *mute beli snoises/s* 05:30 OH HO HO! AH HA HA HEE HEE HA HAAA! 05:30 *skeletor laugh* 05:30 I gtg, I'll be back in a moment 05:30 "I'LL GET YOU, HE-MAN!" 05:31 Ummm ok? 05:31 Its Skeletor 05:31 But (eh) 05:35 Guess im not funny 05:35 Heheheheheheheh 05:36 better than teamz at least 05:36 Well... true 05:42 What's the best Disney song? 05:43 That could be a tough question... 05:43 In terms of pure epicness. 05:46 I dunno 05:48 I'd say it's "Be Prepared". 05:49 Which one's that? 05:49 wait 05:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkU23m6yX04 05:49 But from which movie? 05:50 The Lion King 05:50 sduh 05:50 Sorry couldn't open link 05:54 Its almost 1 here 05:54 And I'm tired 05:54 May go for schleeps 05:54 sure 05:55 Good night. >_< 05:55 bye 06:21 fuck i missed zathsu 06:21 by 30 mins 06:50 hello 06:52 Commander Cody 06:52 Hi 06:52 The time has come. 06:52 Ok 06:52 c="red"Execute Order 66 06:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNjWpZmxDgg 06:53 Ursuul gave me Disc Mod rights temporarily on DCoW to help with deleting stuff 06:53 So a little busy 06:53 hi totmg 06:54 hello 07:00 hello ozz 07:00 diep.io/#B82A7286BB30B63EB06DF3 07:00 actually 07:01 diep.io/#B82AB21DBB30C66B5090F3 07:40 >.> 07:40 <.< 07:40 <.> 07:40 hi tidal 07:40 hi temz 07:40 hi skye 07:40 hi oz 07:40 hi 07:40 hi 07:41 hey 07:41 QQ: What's your fav type of music, or subtype if you're like me. 07:41 my type 07:41 actually gets in the whole spectrum 07:41 except a few 07:42 *cough cough* (manele, kid songs, club music.) 07:42 hi 07:42 but the main type 07:42 is EPIC TYPE MUSIIC 07:42 stuff like rex duodecim angelus 07:43 or bbremix of "edd's crappy song" 07:43 those kind of epic 07:43 also i fucking love metal 07:43 especially the hardcorest metal 07:43 deathmetal 07:43 harharhar 07:43 also 07:44 btw 07:44 when i 07:44 i'm** 07:44 rping 07:44 ? 07:44 its supposed to be the timeline of 07:44 "A universe to wonder about" 07:44 after the end 07:44 sooo 07:44 yeaaahhh 07:45 i like electronic and rock 07:45 .3. 07:45 hi 07:45 hi 07:45 also i love 8beet 07:47 yt="-19Up0dLzNw" yt="u4M_q4vRZXI" 07:47 y'see? 07:47 those kinds of music 07:49 larrggg 07:50 laglaggallaf 07:50 ... 07:50 anyone here watch eddsworld? 08:22 wuz poppin jimbos 08:22 hai urk 08:22 bai urk 08:48 test 08:48 yup, dead chat 08:50 Yup 08:57 Hello there 08:57 Chat be revived m8s 08:58 I guess not :/ 08:58 bye 08:58 you wish it was 08:58 bye 08:58 Nvm 08:58 what 08:58 You said something 08:58 anyway 08:58 Made a ton of edits (not really) 08:59 Actually, bye lol 09:00 bye 09:08 henlo 09:08 hi master 09:18 nrored. 09:18 making an A-10 warthog in iblob 09:27 lol 09:27 me onn neengeeg 09:27 ??? 09:28 hi radium 09:28 Hi 09:28 bak. 09:28 me bored. 09:30 Hi 09:31 hola. 09:31 Greetings 09:32 ¿Qué edad tienes? 09:36 https://pastebin.com/C5xWHZG3 09:36 Back 09:37 FTB A-10 Warthog 09:37 Cool, mobile 09:38 hi 09:38 Hello 09:38 hi 09:38 (rage) 09:38 (nuke) 09:38 (xd) 09:39 (rip) 09:39 (wat) 09:40 ok let's sto[ 09:40 K 09:40 stop* 09:40 ive been editing some shit 09:40 FB? 09:40 You there? 09:40 Need to show him my A-10 09:40 Fallen Booster, WHY U ONLY BOSS ON THIS WIKI? 09:41 Well not true 09:41 There's Graviatar 09:41 Enpanzran 09:41 No 09:41 like in game 09:41 Oh 09:42 Lemonade: I'm a newspaper 09:42 John Cena: No, ur a magazine. *eats table* 09:42 Bye 09:43 bye 09:45 but 09:45 im a boss too.... 09:45 well not neccesairly a boss 09:45 but a sub-boss 09:45 a rougle 09:46 TBOO Y said canon bosses 09:46 i think 09:46 but even then FB's icon isn't boss 09:46 his name is 09:46 gravi aint canon 09:46 neither is his name a boss. 09:46 the boss is called the LEVAIATHAN. 09:46 i know 09:47 so tboo-y said why FB and FB only. 09:47 No others 09:47 tidal 09:47 you wanna rp? 09:49 nothing better to do 09:49 sure 09:49 ya soor 09:49 you could play as my assistant 09:49 T-2008 09:49 in IASC 09:49 what does he do 09:49 basically 09:49 helps me 09:49 and is he a terminator 09:50 and when i'm an idiot and do something that makes me pass out or some shit 09:50 you research what made me pass out 09:50 no he's not 09:50 until i regain conciousness 09:50 sure then 09:50 start 09:51 T-2008: Sir! I found this shiny green rock on the lab floor! 09:51 Ice: ugh, this new blue gas should be kept and researched more 09:51 Ice: What? 09:51 Ice: could you give it to me? 09:51 *gives* 09:51 Ice: put it on my desk 09:51 *puts down* 09:52 T-2008: Now what, sir? 09:54 (hi) 09:56 Ice: It's a Mellezhium- (wait a sec, i was about to say a radioactive isotope but i cant find the wiki with mellezhium info, fugggleeee i think its deleted.) 09:56 oh 09:56 no 09:56 just typed it wrong 09:57 http://periodic-table-conception.wikia.com/wiki/Periodic_Table_Conception_Wikia 09:57 (here) 09:57 there 09:57 a mellezhium 395 ore! 09:58 T-2008: It seems to have... plant growth speedening properties?? 09:59 *potted plant nearby grows really fast* 10:08 (hi) 10:09 Hi. 10:09 (rp cont ice?) 10:13 im trying to 10:13 but. 10:13 lag 10:13 go to languafull please 10:13 its way too lagy here 10:13 (sure) 10:16 And the chat dies. 10:16 Again and again and again. 10:17 As expected. 10:18 lol 10:18 FB 10:18 https://pastebin.com/C5xWHZG3 10:18 Code for an A-10 Warthog 10:18 not bad 10:19 I would say good. 10:19 Like it. 10:19 the smoke could be better 10:19 but thats all i have to say 10:19 true 10:20 ''. 10:20 Ahoy Underslime! 10:21 Hi Underslime. 10:21 hello 10:22 The tank is a 7.0/10 10:22 Which tank 10:22 the 10:22 one 10:22 fallen made 10:22 Normal Tank? 10:22 no 10:22 The FTB 10:22 link 10:22 plz 10:22 w8 10:22 https://pastebin.com/C5xWHZG3 10:22 ^ 10:23 Tidal Wave made that. 10:23 oh 10:23 it's a 7/10 10:23 Thanks 10:29 Then the chat dies. 10:30 THEN I DIE 10:30 HEIL 10:31 S 10:31 A 10:31 L 10:31 T 10:31 (lolz) 10:31 YES 10:31 HAIL THE SALT GOD 10:32 ALL HAIL SALT 10:32 play starve.i 10:32 THE GLORIOUS MINERAL THAT PROVIDES OUR FOOD WITH TASTE 10:32 (too hard) 10:32 EU#2 - Roubaix 10:33 too hard for me 10:33 don't like starve.io 10:33 lol 10:33 new golden sword crafting 10:34 like starve.io :) 10:40 starve.io isn't hard 10:40 i would play if i didn't have potato internet 10:41 Underslime, are you British? 10:41 no 10:42 Oh. 10:42 Why'd you think that? 10:43 Just asked. 10:43 k 10:57 https://pastebin.com/YFjjhuGS 10:58 DAMN 10:58 A LIGHTSABER 10:58 8/10 10:59 thx 10:59 I just made a blog about the ratings 10:59 User blog:Underslime/My Tank/Boss Rating Legend 11:00 Noice 11:00 So the Inferno got great job 11:00 yep 11:00 Nobody's got a 6 yet 11:00 Kylo Ren's Lightsaber? 11:00 YET 11:00 Cool. 11:00 big Y E T 11:01 Yep 11:01 Glad you liked it 11:01 Hmmm... 11:02 I think I'll make a new FTB 11:02 This'll probs take half an hour 11:03 Cool 11:03 When you're done give us link 11:03 ye 11:03 I'll put it in a blog 11:03 or 11:03 anywhere 11:06 Yessss 11:06 I'm getting somewhere 11:09 Yesssss 11:09 20% 11:09 complete 11:10 yay 11:10 must be a huge project 11:10 can't wait to see it 11:10 nah 11:10 not big 11:11 just medium big 11:11 oh 11:11 i mean 11:11 must take a lot of effort 11:11 it takes a lottery of effort 12:00 test 12:00 yup, dead chat. 12:00 yup 12:24 Hey 12:27 the chat's still dead 12:28 hi 12:29 hi 12:30 hi 12:31 hey AC 12:31 https://pastebin.com/YFjjhuGS 12:31 is taht the warthog 12:32 no 12:32 https://pastebin.com/C5xWHZG3 12:32 is the warthog 12:32 I'm just giving AC both 12:33 wot the first one 12:33 not telling AC yet 12:33 use it if you can 12:36 Hi 12:36 You done with your ftb yet? 12:36 oh 12:36 It got delayed 12:37 I suddenly got a crapload of stuff to do 12:37 So 12:37 Probs tommorow 12:37 oh ok. 12:37 *waits for AC to come back so i can show him my creations 12:41 What do you want? 12:41 Oh 12:41 I just wanna let you see some of my FTB codes 12:42 Show meh :D 12:42 https://pastebin.com/C5xWHZG3 12:42 https://pastebin.com/YFjjhuGS 12:42 test 12:42 ok 12:43 The first one's cool 12:43 reloaded due to lag issues 12:43 k 12:44 The first one's awesome because it's a red light saber 12:44 ye 12:44 pretty sure the second one was the lightsaber 12:44 It one-shots an alpha pentagon 12:44 Kylo Ren's to be exact 12:44 *second 12:45 I mistyped it 12:45 whatever 12:45 bai 12:45 bye 12:45 (bye) 12:45 bye 12:46 erm 12:46 o/ \o 12:46 the lightsaber is quite glitchy 12:46 kinda 12:46 i know 12:46 gets a bit slanted sometimes 12:47 i make it shoot in opposite directions 12:47 .3. 12:47 but hey, Kylo's actual lightsaber is a bit unstable as well 12:47 how much time did that take u 12:48 Do you guys want to play 2 teams? 12:48 The Lightsaber? 12:48 @AC sure 12:48 ye 12:48 diep.io/#D2F4D9E4BB3082A3F4A9 12:48 Eh... forgot. 12:48 approximately 12:48 20 minutes at most. 12:48 rip 12:48 kinda disappointed 12:48 nah, not that long 12:49 maybe 10 12:49 i would expect 5 12:49 i was multitasking at that time, was half-concentrated 12:50 like i said, would still expect 5 mins 12:50 oh well 12:50 then again, i have zero concept of time 12:51 I'm horrible at time estimation 12:51 .-. 12:52 AC, where you at 12:53 playing diep.io 12:53 jk 12:53 I'm up in the red area 12:53 because we're in the red team 12:54 if we follow PUBG logic that means ur gonna get bombed and possibly die 12:54 Top of red base eh? 12:54 yep 12:55 I'll become a factory when I'll hit level 45 12:55 sure 12:56 again, auto 5 12:56 playstye of auto-5: Do nothing 12:56 exactly 12:57 Now, I'm in the pentagon nest 12:58 i'm on leaderboard 01:00 *"Space Ponies" starts to play* 01:00 hi 01:01 Hi 01:01 Hi taco! 01:01 diep.io/#D2F4D9E4BB3082A3F4A9 01:01 Join us 01:01 :D 01:01 I'm Brainstorm 01:01 I 01:01 and oh god am i lagging. 01:01 I'll be "Fillygroove" 01:02 I'll be a level 45 Basic Tank 01:02 Just to get an achievement 01:03 rip me 01:03 died to a basic 01:03 114 new messages. 01:03 Who is AC's name? 01:03 Chat is alive. 01:03 YAY 01:04 Yep 01:04 diep.io/#D2F4D9E4BB3082A3F4A9 01:04 AC1337 01:04 Just saw a MG 01:04 oh 01:05 I don't see you 01:05 My name is "Fillygroove" 01:05 I'm at the pentagon nest 01:05 Im going there 01:07 I'm level 45 :D 01:08 Im level 32 01:08 hi 01:08 As a basic tank 01:08 Hey! 01:08 "Factory, I am" -Yoda 01:08 :A: 01:08 I'm leve; 43 01:08 level* 01:09 Level 36 01:09 yiss 45 01:09 YISS 01:12 jackpot 01:12 killed battleship 01:13 every blue team person died 01:13 (xd) 01:13 cuz every blue team member is under 10k points 01:14 Be a nice melon 01:14 "nice melon" (lenny) 01:14 i'm number 2 01:15 NICE MELONS 01:15 #Ragequit 01:15 Let's RP! 01:15 Im still in the game 01:15 I need to be level 45 01:16 Im level 43 01:16 i need numbah one 01:16 Wait a few years :^) 01:17 ���� 01:17 I would like to be a tree 01:18 LEVEL 45 BASIC TANK YISS 01:18 Time for auto smasher xD 01:19 chillin in da nest 01:19 LOLOLOL 01:19 Ima suicide into blue base 01:19 no 01:19 Yes 01:19 AC wants to RP 01:20 fine 01:20 but i want that 1 01:20 Mk 01:20 GO on 01:20 You are one 01:20 thanks for the support 01:20 i'll join the rp when i die 01:21 Auto Smasher is awesome (xd) 01:22 Before doing an rp, we gotta become the rp 01:23 Otto Smashr 01:23 Odo Smashas 01:23 &Smashah 01:24 RP Start! 01:25 Wait 01:25 Oto Smeshr needz plaec 01:25 ok i dead. 01:26 killed the one that killed me as well though. 01:26 so RP? 01:26 ARE PEES START 01:28 STAWT NAAW 01:28 Taco? 01:28 I killed a level 45 tank with auto smasher (xd) 01:28 lolz 01:29 good job 01:29 Impressive 01:29 It was an Overlord ._. 01:29 say, what build are you using? 01:29 Very impressive 01:29 GOOD JOB BRAH 01:29 2/3/0/5/7/7/6/3 01:29 0.0 01:29 that works? 01:29 Its working for me 01:29 What kind of build is this? 01:29 okie 01:30 It was the build for my basix tank 01:30 You gon get rekt by a necro or factory any second now with that health. 01:31 But it works 01:31 You're just lucky 01:31 *gets killed by spike* 01:31 Just killed a Triple Shot 01:31 heh 01:31 so you're playing "Super Sentry" 01:31 Why not use Auto 5 then? 01:31 No. This is my own build 01:32 I called it that 01:32 I just wanted to play as a bad name. 01:32 bc power turret 01:32 *Tank' 01:32 Gotta get this Gunner out of the way... 01:32 I had an idea of sound for Diep.io. 01:33 RP? 01:34 Killed Gunner 01:35 There are 2 sounds for large bullet users. 01:35 2nd place 01:35 Des. Dominator, Destroyer, Hybrid & Annihilator. 01:36 Firing: https://youtu.be/-xD3b6VM-Wg?t=74 01:36 When the bullets hit something. (Including Maze Walls): https://youtu.be/-xD3b6VM-Wg?t=79 01:36 So tanks come up to you like "Aww, an auto smasher, this is gonna be easy" and then get rekt by the turret 01:36 They might work. 01:37 With all the bullets, the sound effects would get annoying. 01:37 Trust me 01:37 Killed another level 45 tank 01:38 @ArenaCloser1337, that is the reason I scrapped the idea. 01:38 Oto smashr 01:39 I want to RP .-. 01:39 brb 01:40 still don't get it 01:40 if you want to play turret then why not auto 5 01:40 or octo-tank 01:40 KbakRPTime 01:41 Kelvin: *Sitting on the couch in the living room sipping a cold beer* 01:41 Go go go go GO GO GO iGO GO GO GO GO bGO GO GO GO GO big GO! 01:42 (wasn't there that message? 01:43 NOT THAT MESSAGE! 01:44 Some players that are really good in some games may make mistakes. 01:45 (Back) 01:45 /announce (heavybob) is god. 01:45 This is, the reaction of one of the oldest and best players in the game, Boom Beach, reacting to a mistake, that may have changed things in Player vs Player battles. 01:45 Astra: *reading book* 01:45 https://youtu.be/qa8TCI7Q7Hc?t=260 01:46 One of the calmest out there. 01:46 (There is a RP going on) 01:47 (Kelvin is the calmest boss tank) 01:47 (You could say he is "Chill") 01:47 (pun?) 01:47 (pun.) 01:47 (pun!) 01:47 I know there is a Roleplay going on. 01:47 (Kelvin is chill (xd) ) 01:48 *Cryoyeti and Inferno are dueling* 01:48 Astra: *reading a 5000 page book* 01:49 (brb) 01:49 (I know 900 pages book, but 5000, that's ALOT) 01:50 I read a 2853 page book in one sit. 01:50 Cryoyeti: WINTER IS COMING 01:50 Inferno: FIRE IS CATCHING, AND IF I BURN YOU BURN WITH ME! 01:50 5.5 hours. 01:50 (i do not have such patience) 01:50 (Me too) 01:50 I liked the book though. 01:51 (What was it?) 01:51 (Yeah) 01:51 Can't fully remember, but I remember it being about electromagnetism. 01:51 Oh, now I remember. 01:52 (Back) 01:52 *The clash of ice and fire is causing a huge racket* 01:52 Astra: Books.... Where would i be without them? 01:52 Astra: What is going on out there? *Looks outside* 01:53 *Cryoyeti and Inferno are battling to the death* 01:53 Server: You would be in the Ice Age, took place 800.000 years ago. 01:53 (what?) 01:53 Server: I love trolling. 01:53 Astra: *Opens window* WOULD YO- Kiosk: Would you two please take that battle somewhere else please? 01:53 Astra: Kiosk, stay out of this. 01:53 *Too noisy, can't hear them* 01:53 Kiosk: *Looks at Astra with a cat face :3* 01:54 Server: Double pleases is invalid. 01:54 Kiosk: *walks through the wall and walks up to the battle* 01:54 Kiosk: Would you please take this battle somewhere else? 01:54 Server: Would you like to have them teleported 5000 grids away? 01:54 Kiosk: Maybe like 2 blocks over? 01:54 (AM, this is CoS) 01:55 (There is no grid) 01:55 *50 miles* Valid? 01:55 (Yes.) 01:55 Server: Would you like to have them teleported 50 miles away? 01:55 Kiosk: I can do it myself. I hate physics. *Teleports the battle 500 miles away* 01:56 (thats totally not op) 01:56 Server: You seem to not have permission to do that. 01:56 Cryoyeti: HEAR THAT? HE/SHE'S TELLING YOU TO SHOVE OVER! 01:56 Inferno: NO, YOU IDIOT! HE/SHE'S TELLING iUS/i TO SHOVE OVER! *tosses Cryoyeti away from the place, then follows* 01:56 Kiosk: I dont care! 01:56 Server: ~Kiosk has been killed by: CONSOLE~ 01:57 (they already shoved over) 01:57 Server: Please. Do not attempt any acts without permission from server administrators. Thanks. 01:57 ((Hi.)) 01:57 hi 01:57 (hi) 01:57 Kiosk: *Walks through the ground* I dont ca- Astra: Kiosk, Stop. 01:57 Kioks: Fine. 01:58 Kiosk: *Dissapears* 01:58 Server: Any resistance will be faced with spawn ban for 5 minutes. 01:58 Astra: He isnt even here anymore. 01:59 Server: Doesn't matter. I am telling this to everyone. 01:59 Astra: Well, time to read that book! 01:59 Cryoyeti: ARRRRRRRRRRR! 01:59 *Causes a huge snowstorm to take effect* 01:59 Inferno: YARRRRRRR! 01:59 *melts all the snow, then causes a fire tornado to take effect* 01:59 (have you seen a fire tornado? it's epic) 01:59 *Astra goes into her house and reads her book* 01:59 (I have not) 01:59 (But i would imagine it would be...) 01:59 ((I did.)) 01:59 (destructive) 02:00 ((And they are astonishing.)) 02:00 Aquamarine: *Running on a cloud* 02:00 *Cloud is disrupted by fire tornado* 02:00 Server: No clip cheats, Ms. Aquamarine? 02:01 Aquamarine: I can fly. I have wings. I don't even know how cheats work, and Aquamarine is my first name. 02:01 Server: I think I need to get my chip changed to get a bit more angry of a program. 02:01 Blazar: Isn't Noclip_1 from Gmode? 02:02 Server: iActivating Reboot Sequence. 02:02 Server: iDone. 02:02 Cryoyeti: *Blasts Inferno with absolute zero blast* 02:02 Aquamarine: Oh, Hi Blazar! 02:02 Server: iChecking entitiy data, 02:02 Blazar: Hello! 02:02 Cryoyeti: That'l teach you not to mess with ME! 02:03 Server: iDone. Booting Up. 02:03 Aquamarine: *Hugs Blazar* 02:03 Inferno: NOT SO FAST! 02:03 *Causes all the ice to melt and boil, then splashes it in Cryoyeti's face* 02:03 Server: Raise the heck outta these clouds fool! 02:03 Blazar: *Hugs back* 02:04 Server: You are not getting the "Good Server" with this attitude. 02:04 Aquamarine: Am i doing anything wrong? 02:04 Server: You ain't listening? 02:05 Aquamarine: Are you trying to take away my daily activities? 02:05 *Cryoyeti and Inferno are destroying half the land* 02:05 Server: I can take everything from you, I am the CONSOLE! 02:05 Server: I control time! 02:05 (unintentionally) 02:05 Server: Oh, this is it. 02:06 Aquamarine: *Flies off of the cloud and hovers in the air* 02:06 Cryoyeti: *Charges supreme ice blast* 02:06 Inferno: *Charges mega-fireball* 02:06 Server: Raise the hell out of my server you two! *Yelling at Inferno and Cryoyeti* 02:06 Server: iValidating name. 02:06 Aquamarine: Nevermind then. 02:07 Both: WHAT? HOW DO WE RAISE A SERVER? 02:07 Aquamarine: *facepalm* 02:07 Console: Out! Now! 02:07 *Both leave whilst arguing whose fault was it* 02:07 Aquamarine: *flies back onto a cloud* 02:07 ~Inferno and Cryoyeti have been killed and stripped from their weapons by: CONSOLE~ 02:08 (they already left) 02:08 (Assuring they did. 02:08 ) 02:08 Aquamarine: *flies over to Blazar* Hi! 02:08 (Cryoyeti has no weapons btw) 02:08 Blazar: Hello! 02:08 Aquamarine: *smiles( 02:08 * 02:08 Console: *Turns over to The other duo.* If you behave good, I will let you do anything you want to do. 02:09 (does http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Brain_Freeze_(PvZH) look like it has weapons to you) 02:09 (Yes. A body)] 02:09 (jk) 02:09 (Will you really take this far?) 02:09 (be back later) 02:09 (dinner) 02:09 (K continue rp) 02:10 Console: Just don't alter my Console schedule. 02:10 Console: But do whatever you want. 02:12 And chat dies. 02:12 Good jobe everyone in Roleplay. 02:12 (clap) 02:14 (F my internet) 02:14 Aquamarine: *flies onto a cloud* 02:14 Console: So, you will behave? 02:14 Aquamarine: I will! 02:15 Console: Good. Take this with you. 02:15 *A certificate of good behaviour signed by Console Panzram.* 02:15 Console: Oh, if you wonder, my surname is Panzram. 02:16 *nickname 02:16 *Surname, 02:16 (okay then) 02:17 Console: Take this certificate, so I will notice you in some mass "maintanence" procedure. 02:17 Console: And not ban nor kill you while clearing some fools. 02:18 (Internet) 02:18 Aquamarine: *Files on top of a cloud* 02:19 Kelvin: *Still sips a beer* 02:19 (back) 02:19 (mk) 02:19 Aquamarine: Blazar? 02:20 Blazar: Yeah? 02:20 *Titanititan pokes head into the server* 02:20 Aquamarine: Oh there you are! 02:20 Aquamarine: Hello! *blushes* 02:20 Titanititan: NOPE. *leaves* 02:20 (xd) 02:20 Kelvin: *flies* 02:21 (Kelvin is lazy so he asked Astra to make his chair fly (xd) ) 02:21 *Blazar: 02:21 (Oh ok) 02:21 (Failed. 02:21 (It was a mistake, Taco) 02:21 ) 02:22 (And i tried to make a joke which also failed) 02:22 Titanititan from outside the server: NOPE NOPE NOPITY NOPE. 02:23 (Titantitan is secretly jontron OwO) 02:23 *runs in horror of isomething/i in the server* 02:23 Console: What are you doing in my server? 02:23 (don't watch his vids) 02:23 (who's console talking to) 02:23 (Why?) 02:23 (Why i don't watch jontron?) 02:24 (Yes) 02:24 Fail. 02:24 ( Yes. ) 02:24 /b(yes) :3 02:24 (never bothered to, everytime i see him he's in some sort of meme) 02:24 /b(yes) 02:24 (hi) 02:25 hey 02:25 (so who was console talking to?) 02:25 (You.) 02:26 (You know what I mean.) 02:26 (i don't.) 02:26 (fail) 02:26 Aquamarine: *Hugs Blazar* 02:26 (clap) 02:27 Titanititan in the very distance, far, far away from the server: NOOOOOPPPPE 02:27 Console: What or who are you running from? 02:28 Titanititan: THAT THING! *points to isomething/i inside the server* 02:28 Console: *Deletes it.* 02:28 *Entity does not respond, and upon deletion doubles* 02:28 (No) 02:28 ~iSomething/i has been deleted by: CONSOLE~ 02:29 Titanititan: Oh it's gone? 02:29 Console: I deleted it. 02:29 Console: Whatever it was, I got rid of it. 02:29 Titanititan: Oh good... Because I lost something earlier here. Need to find it, but was terrified of... well, that. 02:30 ( (rip) Taco's wifi) 02:30 (nuke) 02:30 (we know) 02:30 Aquamarine: *hugs Blazar* 02:30 Titanititan: Mind if I search for something in here? 02:31 Console: Unless you do something stupid. 02:31 (hi) 02:31 Console: Then I will delete you too. 02:31 hello 02:31 (Fillygroove) 02:32 Titanititan: *whatever the robotic equivalent of gulping is* Ok... 02:32 *Titanititan starts finding for something* 02:32 (The console makes the RP boring) 02:32 (nah) 02:33 (Poor unfortunate souls) 02:33 (in pain, in need) 02:33 (this one longing to be thinner) 02:33 (that one wants to get the girl) 02:33 (Do i help them? Yes indeed) 02:33 (wut) 02:33 /b(sut) 02:33 /b(wut) 02:33 Titanititan: Ah! I may have... never mind. 02:34 *He keep searching* 02:34 Console: iE̴̛̙r̴͉͝ȑ̴̻o̸͕̓r̶͓̄!̷̨͛ ̵̼̚Ĉ̴͖r̶̥͝i̵̗͘t̴̢̕ḭ̴̈c̶̗͘â̸̮ĺ̵͚ ̸̠͒S̸̻̀ŷ̷̗s̴̫̔t̸͊ͅẽ̴̜ḿ̷͙ ̵̲̄F̶̻͌a̷̖͊ḯ̴̢l̸͒ͅû̴͍r̷̭̕e̶̡̍!̷͖̀ ̶̹̿ 02:34 Titanititan: AHH! WHAT DID I DO? 02:35 Console: iShutting Down. Goodbye. 02:35 hello 02:35 ? 02:35 *A loud "beep" sound is heard, as things get reddish.* 02:35 is this rp? 02:35 It is. 02:35 (yes) 02:35 ok 02:35 Bit of a dead one but... 02:36 sStalin:/sPenta Shot: Hello 02:36 Titanititan: *keeps finding whatever he wants to find* 02:36 Titanititan: Hello 02:37 ???: I just fixed this. 02:37 Penta Shot: *shoots at an Alpha Pentagon* 02:37 ???: Who caused this to fail? 02:37 (ask tacocat for rules of the RP) 02:37 Titanititan: I don't know. It errored. 02:40 gtg 02:40 Titanititan:(byr0 02:40 (faillll) 02:40 (bye) 02:40 Penta Shot: *rams into the enemy base and suicides) 02:40 * 02:40 /b(bye) 02:41 (is that to TOTMG or you leaving?) 02:41 (Tot) 02:41 (ok) 02:41 Titanititan: Gah! Where is it? 02:42 Titanititan: Ah! here it is! 02:42 *Titanititan reattaches the found item to his arm, then leaves* 02:43 (fmi) 02:43 (nuke) 02:44 Aquamarine: *Flies over to Blazar* 02:44 (Make Kelvin more important, Tacocat247) 02:44 (mk) 02:44 (IN fact...) 02:44 Astra: *Still reading book* 02:45 *starts snowing* 02:45 (Oh, and if you want to make a new character, make his personality before making the character) 02:45 (mk) 02:45 Aquamarine: *Flies over to Astras house* Astra, Kelvin, why is it snowing in Spring? 02:46 Kelvin: Take it "chill" 02:46 Kelvin: Hehe 02:46 *snow turns into snowstorm* 02:46 Aquamarine: *Wings fold up* Well, nice pun. 02:47 Astra: *laughs* 02:47 (MY what a guy that Gaston) 02:47 Kelvin: Isn't it "cool"? 02:47 (ignore my singing) 02:47 Aquamarine: *smiles* 02:47 *Temperature drops below zero* 02:47 Astra: *laughs harder* 02:48 Astra: *Goes to Air Conditioner and turns the heat on* 02:49 Astra: smallFunnily enough its shaped like an AC... 02:50 "Air Conditioner" 02:50 "AC" 02:50 .-. 02:50 "Arena Closer" 02:50 Kelvin: I guess you are "closing" the cold with that 02:50 Astra: *Falls down, laughing* 02:50 Kelvin: small I should stop 02:50 Aquamarine: smallShe laughs like she hasn't heard a joke before. 02:51 Blazar: *giggle* 02:52 *all the snow suddenly melts and the temperature becomes scorching* 02:52 (They don't know, but this is the result of Cryoyeti and Inferno dueling outside of their server. Just pretend the server is a box, people inside the box can't see outside and people outside can't see in) 02:52 (nuke) (nuke) (nuke) = Taco's Internet 02:53 (My what a guy, DEADPOOOOOOOOOOOOL) 02:54 (flutter destination) 02:54 (Kelvin's pun were bad) 02:55 (Astra literally has not heard a joke in her life) 02:55 (O_O) 02:55 (come on.) 02:55 (That's impossible) 02:55 (Because Kelvin is older) 02:55 (She usually only finds fun in Books, Chess, or building) 02:56 (and by building i mean building machines) 02:56 k 02:56 (The only time she goes outside is to get groceries or to visit Cotton) 02:57 Aquamarine: *Looks at Astra, who is still laughing* 02:57 *all the snow suddenly melts and the temperature becomes scorching* 02:57 (They don't know, but this is the result of Cryoyeti and Inferno dueling outside of their server. Just pretend the server is a box, people inside the box can't see outside and people outside can't see in) 02:57 (Yes this was copypaste) 02:57 Astra: *Stops laughing and gets up* Now... Back to reading that book, 02:59 Aquamarine: Astra, why dont you do anything else? 02:59 Kelvin: *Sips beer* 02:59 Astra: Because there is nothing else to do. 02:59 (brb) 02:59 Kelvin: You could play with Blazar. Blazar would appreciate that. 03:03 (sBomber class/s meme) 03:04 Astra: Well... I dont know... 03:04 hi? 03:04 hi 03:04 Kelvin: Try it. Trust me, it's worth it. 03:04 (hi) 03:04 /b(hi) 03:04 (hi) 03:06 Astra: OK then... Where is he by the way? 03:06 Blazar: Right over here! 03:06 *temperature reaches 40 degrees celsius* 03:06 Blazar: *gets two controller and gives one to Astra* 03:07 Blazar: Here, let's try "Super Tank Bros" 03:08 jesus its gonna degenerate to minetank 03:09 (nuke) 03:09 Astra: Ok then... 03:09 Blazar: *Plays with Astra* 03:09 Astra: I've always questioned why i had a TV. 03:10 Astra: *smiles* I guess i know why now! 03:10 Aquamarine: *Looks at Astras book* Calculus... 5,782 Pages... Part 6? 03:11 *Temperature briefly reaches 50 degrees C, then immediately drops to -10 degrees C* 03:11 Blazar: The temperature is really weird. 03:12 Astra: Agreed. I like this game! 03:13 Blazar: See, if you want to have more things to do, you have to try new things. 03:13 Astra: Well, i haven't tried many things. 03:13 *the temperature is very unstable at this point* 03:13 (Astra evolved into a casual video game player) 03:13 Astra: Ever since i was orphaned... 03:13 (jk) 03:13 Astra: oh no... 2017 07 10